


Dance

by ZabaniChan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Bulma sends her son back to the past with a gift for her younger self. The Z-Gang gets a look at Mirai that they never thought they'd get.
Kudos: 5





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2011

Disclaimer: First DBZ ff (not my first ff, as I've had some readers misunderstand when I say this), so please go easy on me! Oh, and I do not own DragonBall Z. If I did, Mirai and Gohan would sooo be a couple! ^_^ I also do not own the songs mentioned.

One-Shot

"So you're back, huh, boy?" Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and and glaring at the teenager in front of him.

Trunks shrugged and glanced around.

"Yes, sir. Just visiting, though."

Vegeta just grunted.

"Where's mother at?" Trunks asked. Vegeta stared at him a moment longer, taking in the long lavender hair tied at the base of his neck, black tank top with his blue CC jacket (now sleeveless) and baggy pants. His sword was still strapped to his back, whether from habit or paranoia, he didn't know.

"She's in her lab." he finally replied. Trunks nodded, thanked him and walked away, headed towards the lab.

Once there, he opened the door, walking in and looking around for his mother. He spotted at the opposite end messing with a machine.

"Mother." he said. At his voice, she froze and quickly turned around, her eyes wide. She stared at him for a moment before squealing and running towards him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Trunks! what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just visiting. And," he held up the bag he had with him, "my mother asked me to bring this to you."

He handed it to her, and she opened it, pulling out a tape.

"I think it's home video she's pieced together of me." he said, blushing, whether from embarrassment or anger, she didn't know.

She merely smiled.

"Well, it would be nice to see how you were when you were young."

As she started walking out of the lab, he followed behind her, pausing in shock at what she said next.

"I'm going to call everyone over to watch it with me!"

Trunks sat on the couch closest to the door (to make a quick escape if things got too embarrassing). He watched as Bulma made sure everything was ready and everyone was comfortable before hitting play.

They all watched various stages of his life go by, from a toddler Trunks playing with his toys to a kid who followed Gohan everywhere. They all noticed as the once beautiful house was slowly destroyed, and that by the time Trunks was 12, the right half was practically gone, a giant hole in the roof.

Trunks noticed as they glanced at him, but ignored it, keeping his focus on the video, remembering most of it, but not others. Some things he hadn't even realized she had recorded, such as him singing to his favorite songs, ones he thought suited both him and his world - Shall Never Surrender and This is War. Then he realized what was playing next - a moment in his life that was both the best and the worst.

It showed Gohan (an older Gohan with his left arm missing and a scar across his left eye) standing in front of the camera, talking to Bulma and Chi-Chi, who were both off-camera at the moment.

"Play the music already! You want me to get me dancing, don't you?" he joked, doing a little jiggle with his hips. Bulma and Chi-chi both laughed at his display.

"I thought you wanted to get Trunks to dance with you?" his mom asked after she caught her breath. He smiled.

"I do, but he's on his way, so we can start now."

"Get in a little you-time, huh?" Bulma asked teasingly. He laughed.

"Oh yeah!"

It was quiet on-screen for a second before the song started. They instantly recognizes the up beat song as Caramell Dansen. Vegeta snorted, and Goku, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin started laughing as they looked over at a madly blushing Trunks. Piccolo smirked and Chaotzu, Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him with smiles, their lips twitching as they tried not to laugh. Gohan, who sat next to Trunks, was also blushing and he leaned against him, trying to hide even as Trunks sunk down in his seat as though trying to disappear.

They calmed down and continued watching as they heard Mirai Gohan started talking in excitement.

"Trunks is back!" he shouts, smiling brightly and taking off towards the front door. Bulma and Chi-Chi walk forward until they're visible on camera, looking out through the door in the hallway and listening to everything that's happening.

They hear Trunks call out.

"I'm home, mom!"

Silence. A thump and "Hey Gohan!...Wait, what are yo- Hey! Put me down!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi start laughing as they walk the other way, getting out the way as Gohan walks in with a smaller Trunks slung over his shoulder. Despite only having one arm, he easily holds Trunks there until he sets him down. The music had been paused when he walked out, but started again when Bulma walked back off-camera. Gohan and Chi-Chi started dancing, while Trunks stood there staring at them.

Gohan playfully glared at him, pausing momentarily to put his arm around his shoulders.

"Either dance or I don't train you tomorrow." he warned. Trunks looked pained at the choice (and off-screen, the Saiyans felt for him). After a moment, he gave in and started to slowly dance. Bulma soon joined in, and soon the three of them were dancing happily while Trunks was dancing as slowly as possible, his face bright red and face scrunched up in embarrassment.

Soon, though, the song was over and they stopped, Trunks almost immediately.

While the group on-screen moved around, Yamcha turned to Trunks, whose face was even redder than before.

"So, did he train you like he promised?" he teased. When his face noticably dropped, they knew something was wrong.

"No. He died." he said shortly, refusing to look at anyone. The teasing air was gone as it sunk in, and when Trunks glanced at the video and quickly looked away, they looked, as well.

It wasn't a home video, but rather a security footage that showed the front door. It was in color, so they knew it was good quality.

A knock sounded out, and Mirai Bulma ran towards the door, opening it as thunder crashed outside. When she opened it, she gasped and moved aside, and those off-screen were wide-eyed and shocked at the sight of a Super Saiyan Trunks holding Gohan's limp, bloodied body by the waist, Gohan's arm over his shoulders. His face was wet, with both rain and tears, and Bulma was soon crying as well. The commotion had drawn Chi-Chi into the area, and at the sight of her son, immediately started screaming in denial and crying. Trunks slowly and gently laid Gohan on the floor on his back, letting Chi-Chi cry on her son's chest as he shut the door, keeping his back to them. Bulma looked torn on who to comfort, but eventually went to Chi-Chi, as if sensing that her son wanted nothing more to be left alone.

It cut off before the tape ended completely. Silently, Trunks got up and left, leaving them all to their thoughts. Seeing the tape showed them how he had grown up into the man they knew. Watching as he went from a happy toddler to an eager-to-train child to an adolescent who came home bloodied and sometimes unconscious in an equally bloody and tired Gohan's arms from either training or trying to fight the androids had taught them a lot.

The time traveler had been through hell his whole life, and the woman who raised him was stronger than any of them had thought. She had raised an infant to a polite, strong young man despite living and growing up in a desolate world.

End

Hope you liked it. I got the idea listening to the songs mentioned.


End file.
